


The Kingdom of Smut Gratis Smut

by mmmdraco



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty tale about "jousting".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kingdom of Smut Gratis Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Smut Gratis Smut, there lived two boys named Rukawa and Hanamichi. They were both incredibly hot boys who were terribly good at 'jousting'. One day, Rukawa and Hanamichi began to discuss their 'jousting' exploits, and while Rukawa was normally very cold-tempered, he found his loins burning for Hanamichi... in a good way!

Suddenly, while Hanamichi was busy praising his genius technique to the rooftops, Rukawa used a jousting technique to 'unseat' Hanamichi and send them into a sprawl on a shadowy spot in the grassy alcove. He pushed a knee between Hanamichi's thighs and pressed against the other man, his arousal throbbing with a need that refused to be denied...

Hanamichi gasped. Jousting hadn't prepared him for this! These sensations were as new to him as jousting was, but he was determined to show just as much talent for it! He quickly pushed his hips against Rukawa's and helped the other boy remove his shirt. His eyes burned with the intense gaze he ran over Rukawa's body which caused his passion to ignite further. Suddenly, he was on top, and their clothes were quickly divested.

Rukawa, having begun the encounter, refused to be on the bottom (especially since he did not like such intimate contact between grass and his private parts which were currently becoming a bit wet... it could cause an awful rash). He flipped Hanamichi onto his back on the softest spot of grass and proceeded to devour his passion with gentle care. Hanamichi's member was throbbing and the thickness of it was perfect in Rukawa's mouth.

Hanamichi, taken unaware by such yearning arousal, quickly spent himself and fell into a lazy sprawl on the soft grass. His head tilted to one side and he could not quite meet Rukawa's eye. But Rukawa gently grasped his chin and lifted it to look at him. "You can't look away after that." Hanamichi blushed, but firmly retained the gaze and once again pressed his hardening member against Rukawa. "Finish."

With an ease that came naturally, Rukawa slicked his member with the precome that collected copiously at the tip of his cock and began to slowly press his way into Hanamichi. New to this, but terribly excited about it, Hanamichi could barely keep a check on his emotions. The pain was immediately overridden by the pleasure and his hands alternately clutched wildly at Rukawa's broad shoulders and the cool blades of grass that surrounded them.

Rukawa fought hard to keep control, but lost it just as Hanamichi lifted his legs to wrap them around Rukawa and pull him closer. He pushed against the other man with a fervor that denied the gentle kisses that he began to touch against Hanamichi's forehead. Hanamichi had his arms locked around Rukawa now, and when Rukawa finished with a powerful thrust, Hanamichi came again, his seed spread between their bellies as a shared forbidden medal of honor.

Kissing Hanamichi's nose, Rukawa pulled from him with care. "Bastard. If I'd known you would be willing to do this, I would have confronted you sooner!"

Hanamichi sat up suddenly, "You couldn't have done anything if I wasn't so good at seduction!" He paused and shifted slightly. "Oh, that's going to cause a rash."

And while the kingdom was never quite the same, Rukawa and Hanamichi (and the owners of the grassy alcove) lived happily ever after.  
\----------


End file.
